1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electronic component mounting substrate and a method for manufacturing an electronic component mounting substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2003-249601, a substrate for a semiconductor device is disclosed in which fine wiring is formed on a silicon substrate. In the substrate described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2003-249601, a mounting terminal connecting the front surface and the back surface of the silicon substrate is formed in the silicon substrate, and pyramid-shaped mounting terminals are formed by anisotropic etching, and the tip of a pyramid-shaped mounting terminal is connected to an electrode terminal of the semiconductor element. The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.